Un gran cambio
by Lou27
Summary: La escasez de trabajo, la pobreza y una nueva forma de vida azotaba a Inglaterra. Los avances tecnológicos eran increíbles, al igual que los avances en la tiranía. Los abusos de poder gracias a la codicia eran el plato de cada día alimentando una nueva forma de esclavitud. ¡Levantémonos y luchemos por nuestros derechos! Hagámonos oír.


**Desafío**: Una historia que se lleve a cabo antes del 2000.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Akira Amano~

**Advertencias:** AU

"Un gran cambio"

Inglaterra, Londres. Fines del siglo XVIII

Estábamos en plena, como dicen los burgueses, Revolución Industrial. Se podía escuchar en la calle como decían que Inglaterra estaba preparada para dar un gran impulso industrial. Teníamos un importante comercio en ultramar y se habían creado las tan famosas máquinas. El Parlamento había aprobado las leyes para permitir el cercamiento de los campos abiertos, consiguiendo crear las propiedades cerradas. Eso provocó la expulsión de muchos trabajadores, mandándolos sin otra opción hacia las ciudades. Yo estaba dentro de ese grupo junto con mi familia, y debo decir que no era para nada fácil adaptarse a la vida urbana. La ciudad donde fui a parar estaba rodeada por algún tipo de humo, el cual según mi padre provenía de esas nuevas fábricas. Sin muchas opciones ya que el trabajo estaba siendo reemplazado por esas maquinas extrañas, para poder sobrevivir y conseguir algo de dinero, aceptamos trabajar en esas dichosas fábricas.

Al entrar a trabajar ahí se nos llamó 'obreros'; ya no éramos más campesinos, no, éramos la 'prole'. Fue un dolor de cabeza tener que acostumbrarse a todos estos cambios, pero no podíamos hacer otra cosa. Nos obligaban a trabajar como animales. Seis de los siente días de la semana, doce o dieciséis horas diarias y no disponíamos más que algunos tiempos de descanso muy cortos para almorzar. Todas esas horas parados frente a las máquinas, forzados a seguir el ritmo de esas cosas. Si estábamos enfermos, lesionados o no podíamos trabajar por alguna razón, perdíamos el jornal. Parecíamos esclavos, Mientras los burgueses se regocijaban en sus ganancias, nos daban órdenes y nuestros salarios eran muy bajos. A pesar de que no nos pagaban casi nada ¡nos cobraban multas por algún mísero incumplimiento del reglamento de las fábrica! Y ellos para justificar esos salarios decían que la situación de ahora era muy inestable para ellos, o que con eso evitaban que nosotros lo invirtiéramos en bares o tabernas y así "evitar los vicios". ¡JA! Malditos infelices, solo quieren más y más riquezas, sin importar a quienes tienen que pisar.

Pasamos años ahí metidos, con el tiempo me fui acostumbrando a este estilo de vida. Pero todavía hay momentos en los cuales quería gritar, destruir esas maquinas y molerle la cara a golpes a aquel que se cree que puede decidir sobre mi vida. Quisiera dar mi opinión, oponerme a lo que no me gusta, ganarme lo que merezco y que me traten como un igual; pero es imposible. Podría renunciar a trabajar en la fábrica, pero no valdría la pena. Mi madre enfermó gravemente de los pulmones por todo el hollín que estaba en el aire, y mi padre murió en un accidente con las maquinas, yo tenía que ganar lo necesario para sobrevivir. Esos accidentes pasan muy a menudo, esas cosas no son seguras.

Hoy era el único día libre que teníamos, por lo cual compré pan y té con todo el dinero que teníamos. Calculo que esto va a alcanzar por un par de semanas… Dejé las provisiones en nuestra pequeña casa, al entrar pude ver a Nana remendando mis ropas, pues estas ya estaban demasiado rotas y gastadas. Le di un beso en la mejilla y salí a divertirme un rato. Al no poder asistir al colegio, jugábamos en las calles con mis amigos. Lo único que hacíamos era correr de un lado por el otro, persiguiéndonos. Puede que estemos medio grandecitos para esto, pero era una forma de olvidar nuestras atareadas vidas por un momento. Era solamente reír y correr, como si estuviésemos escapando de lo inevitable.

Luego de jugar, estábamos llenos de barro, por lo cual fuimos a pavear a uno de los lagos que había cerca. Mi cabellera castaña de por si era alborotada, pero ahora estaba hecha una maraña. Cuando estaba en la orilla del lago, mis amigos no tuvieron mejor idea que empujarme hacia el agua. Con un grito MUY masculino, caí estrepitosamente. Mientras ellos reían los miré con mala cara, pero luego de unos segundos comencé a reírme yo también mientras les tiraba agua y los arrastraba hacia el lago. Pasamos como una hora haciendo pelotudeces en el agua, pero se estaba haciendo de noche y pude sentir como el cansancio me azotaba.

Me despedí de mis amigos y me fui hacia mi casa. Apenas llegue Nana me recibió con un pedazo de pan y té. Nuestra alimentación no era muy buena, casi nunca comíamos carne y era muy difícil conseguir leche fresca, inclusive no era frecuente comer frutas. Lo único raro que solíamos comprar cuando mi padre aún estaba vivo era la cerveza.

Cuando me estaba por ir acostar se me ocurrió una idea, la cual me sacó una sonrisa ladeada. Salí de casa corriendo y me dirigí hacia la de mis amigos y compañeros de trabajo más cercanos. Al contarles mi pequeño plan me miraron extrañados, e inclusive algo asustados. Yamamoto y Gokudera aceptaron de inmediato, con unas sonrisas traviesas en sus rostros. Los demás dudaron más en responder, la mayoría dijo que no, pero algunos aceptaron la oferta. Contentó con el resultado me fui a dormir un par de horas, ya que era tarde y empezábamos a trabajar antes de que el sol saliera.

Ya en la fábrica, nos pusimos uno al lado del otro a trabajar, como cualquier otro día. Pero cuando sonó la campana marcando nuestro receso, con mis amigos agarramos lo que fuese que esté a nuestro alcance y comenzamos a destruir algunas máquinas entre gritos, quejas y malas palabras. Algunos se unieron en el trascurso, gracias a eso logramos destruir algunas de las máquinas más importantes de la fábrica. Pero, como ya estaba previsto, nuestro jefe llamó a la policía para impedir más destrozos. Con mis amigos nos dimos a la fuga, escapando de todo el bullicio con éxito.

Pasaron los años, nos habíamos llevado a mi madre con nosotros, pero ella murió en el transcurso gracias a su enfermedad. Los familiares de mis amigos ya habían muerto hace tiempo gracias a los accidentes en las fábricas, por lo que ahora estábamos los tres solos en una pequeña cabaña a las afuera de la ciudad. Habíamos encontrado un terreno solitario, el cual aramos y lo hicimos habitable. Teníamos lo justo y necesario para sobrevivir, pero éramos felices y con menos preocupaciones. Nosotros hacíamos nuestros horarios y para ganar dinero vendíamos una parte de nuestra producción a los obreros a un precio considerable, por lo que ellos pudieron acceder un poco más fácil a los vegetales y frutas por lo menos.

Nos enteramos que la gente que fue atrapada en nuestro movimiento fue encarcelada por varios años, y que un tal Ned Ludd había tomado el crédito de nuestra movida. A él lo ejecutaron junto a otras personas, pero ellos se ganaron el reconocimiento por todos los obreros. Esa pequeña acción causo un gran cambio en la mentalidad de muchos del proletariado, pero no volvieron a hacer nada en contra de la burguesía, pues no se animaban a tirar todo por la borda solo para destruir un par de máquinas. No los culpo, ellos tienen más sentido común que nosotros tres. Puede que nosotros fuimos los causantes de algunas muertes, solo por una estupidez. Pero espero que nuestros actos y esas muertes no sean en vano, no importa el tiempo que pase, espero que gracias a sus sacrificios logremos conseguir algo más de respeto; el derecho de que nos traten como un igual.


End file.
